


The Morning After

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drunk Sex, M/M, Realization of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: For beltenebra for k8_exchange.Ryo and Uchi, with helping hands from Kanjani8, piece back together a forgotten drunken night and maybe find a little bit more.





	The Morning After

In the morning, Uchi wakes to the sound of something falling over and a rather loud and long stream of not-so PG words from one angry, half-naked man. 

"Ryo, you're way too loud," Uchi complains into the pillow.  
The cursing and further stumbling around has Uchi reluctantly opening his eyes, blurry vision starting to sharpen and focus on a room that is definitely not his.

Nor is it Ryo's. 

Ryo, as kinky as he is (Uchi would know; he and the rest of Kanjani8 have seen--read: borrowed from--his library of porn), would not have a penis statue, or a stripper pole in the dead center of the room, and definitely not a tacky abstract painting of what looks like something fucking something (Uchi really isn't sure what). 

"What the fuck?" Uchi and Ryo say at the same time. Ryo's still rubbing his sore toe that came into contact with the base of the stand of whips. 

"Um...Last night?" Uchi asks tentatively, realizing that, no, he is definitely not wearing underwear, or anything else for that matter and, yes, Ryo was just sleeping next to him on the heart-shaped bed with vibrantly bright red silk sheets. 

They're actually really nice and soft against his skin. Uchi thinks he might invest in a set of his own.

"..." Ryo makes a slightly pathetic sound in the back of his throat when he notices his boxers are hanging from the ceiling fan.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Uchi digs through the pockets of his discarded jeans. He's still not sure where his boxers went. Since they weren't with Ryo's hanging out on the ceiling fan, they must be somewhere else. 

His hand bumps into cold metal and plastic. He frowns, pulling out a key. It sort of looks like one of the keys to the coin lockers. 

"I found a key to one of the five billion coin lockers in Osaka," Uchi says proudly. 

Ryo snorts, and regrets immediately it when his head pounds even harder. 

 

*-*-*-*

 

"You guys were, um, kind of really..." Yasu trails off, trying to break it to them as gently as possible. 

Ohkura is pretending to be absorbed in Management Practices.

Hina grabs the book from his hands, smacks him on the head with it--"Ow! What the hell!"--and gives it back to him. 

"You can't read upside down, idiot," Hina explains when Ohkura glares at him, rubbing his head. 

Yoko gives Yasu an odd look. 

The color fades a bit from Uchi's face, and Ryo looks like he wants to crawl in a ditch, douse himself in petrol and burn, baby, burn. 

"...Really, what?" Ryo cringes, wishing he didn't have to ask. 

Yasu exchanges looks with Maru, who then grins and makes a kissy face at them.

Yoko looks between them, trying not to laugh at their horrified expressions. (There really is only so much teasing Ryo can handle.)

"You both went off and disappeared later on," Yoko supplies helpfully. 

Now they're both decidedly not looking at each other. 

Maybe it would be better if they had never asked. It would definitely be better not to tell their band mates about waking up in a love hotel together naked either. 

 

*-*-*-*

 

"The...hotel," Ryo grimaces as he stumbles over the last word a bit, "was close to the bar we were at that night." 

Uchi makes a noncommittal noise into his caramel macchiato. 

"So, we made out a lot and then everyone assumes we went off together and had wild sex?" Uchi says, too busy being amused at the way Ryo twitches at the word 'sex' to be embarrassed at how frankly he put it. If he makes this into mostly a joke, maybe things can stop being awkward. 

He thinks he notices the old lady in the table next to them freeze mid-sip. 

He might have said that a little too loud. He never was all that good with volume control. 

"We just have to…retrace our steps, figure out what happened," Ryo forces out through clenched teeth, fingers rubbing at his eyes. 

"Right, and those memories will suddenly poof back magically," Uchi says, "Oh! And then, in even more miraculously turn of events, Hina will stop hitting people and Ohkura will start exercising portion control."

"You're not helpful," Ryo glares. Uchi doesn't deny it. "I'm never drinking alcohol again," Ryo whines and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. 

Uchi laughs so hard and loud (accompanied by thigh slapping), that on the other side of the café, a baby starts to cry.

"…I don't know why I go out in public with you in the first place," Ryo hisses. The glares from the other customers are hot against his back when he and Uchi leave the shop a little while later.

"Keep pretending you don't like being around me," Uchi throws back. 

"If I said I don't?" Ryo grunts.

"Well you apparently fuc—" Uchi's sentence is muffled by Ryo's hand flying up to cover his mouth.

"Not now, Uchi," Ryo says seriously. "This isn't some joke, it's—" 

Ryo drops his hand and shakes his head. "Fuck, just forget it." 

"You think I don't realize it," Uchi says quietly. "I'm not stupid, Ryo. But if we can laugh about it, we'll be like we always were."

The chiming of Ryo's cell phone interrupts them. 

"I have to go to filming now. I'll message you later," Ryo says after he hangs up, parting ways with Uchi, and calling his manager back to come pick him up. 

"Yeah, see you," Uchi sighs, calling his own manager. He has to be to the theater soon. 

Mostly Uchi wants things to go back to being comfortable. Ryo is likely just as confused as he is, trying to figure out why of all the times they've gotten drunk together this time ends up with them naked in bed together with no memory of the night before. 

 

*-*-*-*

 

Endless Shock starts and even though filming for Ryo's movie was over a while ago, he's busy with magazines and now dual promotions for both his movie and the new drama. There hasn't been time to meet up for weeks, let alone take the time needed to discuss what happened between them.

"I'm dying," Uchi complains, collapsing next to Ohkura, who just laughs at him, well aware of just how hard it is to do Endless Shock. 

Using a butter knife to cut off your own limbs would be less painful. 

"I had more shows than you. You get no sympathy from me," Ohkura mumbles into his melon bread. 

Uchi rubs at the bump on his forehead he got during sword fighting practice. He just hopes he can get it down during the shows. 

"How are things with Ryo?" Ohkura asks faux casually. Despite his natural urge to run away from relationship-related discussions, he's genuinely worried about them.

Uchi thinks it must be incredibly obvious to the rest of the guys how weird things between him and Ryo are if Ohkura of all people tries to start talking about someone else's relationship problems and feelings. 

Next thing you know, Yoko will have a scandal in one of those tabloids involving girls A through E-san and a wild orgy in Osaka. 

"We're fine, just busy with work," Uchi replies easily. 

Ohkura 'hums,' obviously not buying it but not commenting further. He's not going to press the issue if Uchi doesn't want to talk about it.

 

*-*-*-*

 

It's a few weeks later, on one of the day where Uchi has a break from performances and, miraculously, the others are all in Tokyo at the same time and have some time to meet up.

So far only he and Ryo are there and it is awkward to say the least. 

Uchi wonders for the umpteenth time if something actually happened and if it did, what it was like. It doesn't sit well with him that he has no recollection of what was possibly the first and most likely the last time he and Ryo had something more than their long-standing friendship. 

Like everyone else, they've joked around in concerts and have gotten ridiculous when drunk, but Uchi doesn't think he has ever seriously considered Ryo before. They're just friends, right? 

Regretting not remembering and trying to imagine what it was like, finding himself wanting to do it again, maybe wanting to experience that with Ryo, doesn't take to long to get over. However, Ryo feeling the same way as him is not likely at all, and is what makes Uchi worry the most.

"You're looking awfully contemplative tonight. Don't hurt yourself," Ryo drawls. Uchi being this quiet makes him uncomfortable. 

It is entirely likely that Ryo regrets it, but not in the way Uchi regrets not remembering. 

"Hey! I'm not that stupid," Uchi pouts at him. Ryo suppresses a grin and 'hums' like he's just appeasing Uchi, not agreeing. 

Uchi's eyes narrow, he's well aware of what Ryo's doing. It is more fun to go along with it and try to make things normal. 

"The others are late," Uchi observes. "They were supposed to be here half an hour ago." 

Uchi corners Yasu and Maru later on after everyone shows up, and after Ryo leaves early, mentioning filming early the next day.

"Back in Osaka, you know when we got drunk and disappeared," Uchi says quietly.

Yasu looks attentive. "What happened after that?"

Uchi looks sort of reluctant to say what. This is one of the few times he has shame. He doesn't feel like announcing it in front of Yoko or Hina right away.

"In the morning, we woke up naked in bed together at a love hotel." Uchi glances over his shoulder, making sure Yoko and Hina are still tormenting Ohkura, who looks like he wants to disappear. He frowns. "I don't remember what happened." 

Maru scoots closer, sitting down next to Uchi and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Ryo-chan has been acting weird too," Yasu says, and Uchi frowns slightly. 

"We woke up naked together with clothes scattered around and I don't remember anything." Uchi sighs and Maru pats his head.

"Something happened there, you think?" Yasu asks quietly.

"If it did, I only regret not remembering," Uchi mumbles. 

"Uchi-kun," Maru talks at him through a hand puppet, "it sounds like you like Ryo-chan." 

Maru pokes at Uchi's side, and Uchi laughs a bit, poking him back. 

Uchi says nothing to deny it.

Yasu grins at them. 

"You're just worried if you say something, it would mess things up, right?" Subaru adds from where he's lying down on the couch. All three of them jump; they had thought he was sleeping. 

"You know him better than that. Don't waste time," Subaru says patting him on the shoulder and he moves to go to the bathroom. Uchi knows Ryo, regardless of whether or not he returned Uchi's feelings or not, wouldn't push him away ever. 

But it's hard! Uchi wants to complain. 

"You can do it, Ucchin," Maru says encouragingly. 

"I don't think Ryo-chan is being weird for the reason you think he is," Yasu adds, smiling at him. 

Across the room, Ohkura yells at Yoko and Hina to knock it off but is met with laughter--really, really loud laughter. 

 

*-*-*-*

 

Ryo opens his wallet and a small piece of white paper catches his eye. He never keeps receipts; why would he have one from Lawson?

"Uchi," Ryo says, confusion evident in his voice.

"What now?" Uchi asks, looking over Ryo's shoulder. Ryo is all too aware of their close proximity. If Uchi were to take just half a step closer they'd pressed together. It has Ryo wanting to squirm, but not for the reason he wishes it were. 

Ryo takes a reluctant step forward, passing the receipt back to Uchi. 

"What? It's just a receipt from the convenience store." Uchi pauses for a second before cracking up. "Holy shit, how did you spend 10,000 yen?"

"It's from that night, after the bar and before the hotel," Ryo says, hoping in vain that if he talks about it he'll jog his memory, or something like that. 

"Do you have more receipts?" Uchi asks grabbing the wallet out of Ryo's hand and rifling through it.

Uchi purposefully ignores the condom. But something must have shown on his face because Ryo gives him one of his exasperated 'if you make fun of me I'll kick you' pouty looks that never work. 

"You're funny," Uchi can't resist. 

"You're not," Ryo retorts back. 

"At least you're responsible. We wouldn't want little midget Ryos running around all over Tokyo." Uchi grins. 

Ryo half-heartedly punches him in the shoulder.

"At least we don't have to worry about you procreating. No woman would put up with your mommy issues." Ryo grins back at him, no real bite to his words. 

"Shut up." Uchi sticks his tongue out at him. "Besides, you love my mom, and she's great." 

 

*-*-*-*

 

"What's going on?" Ryo looks confused. It looks like one of those intervention meetings. 

There are several shoves of varying strengths against Ohkura's shoulder. Ohkura grumbles and looks like he wants to whine. 

"You guys were normal and you weren't all over each other at the bar—well, anymore than the usual," Ohkura says all in one go. 

Uchi looks confused. 

"We did it to mess with you guys, Yoko's idea," Ohkura says again, glaring in Yoko's direction. 

Hina smacks Ohkura upside the head. "It was your idea. Yoko just made it better, brat." 

"Then you guys got all weird with each other, and were being idiots." The pout is evident in Ohkura's voice as he finishes and crosses his arms in front of him.

"We didn't realize you guys actually had feelings for each other," Yasu looks slightly apologetic. 

Ryo looks like he just choked on something. Uchi still looks confused. 

"But because you're both idiots, you wouldn't have figured it out on your own, so, really, it's because we're helpful and considerate that you two got together," Yoko says airily. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Yoko yells at Hina a second later, rubbing the back of his head. 

"We're sorry, guys," Hina says. The other six guys nod slightly. 

"But, I still don't get how you two ended up at a love hotel," Subaru muses out loud.

"Seriously, you guys made the prank go above and beyond what I had envisioned." Yoko looks pleased with himself. 

Uchi and Ryo exchange grimaces. 

 

*-*-*-*

 

"Uchi, you're heavy," Ryo complains, trying to walk and hold Uchi up at the same time while drunk is not working so well. 

They should really get a cab. Seriously, it isn't exactly a bustling area of Osaka, but it doesn't mean they won't be spotted by a fan or someone who knows who they are.

Ryo regrets selling his Osaka apartment at times like this. Stupid fat Uchi also lives with his mom when he's in Osaka. 

"Ryo-chan, you're short," Uchi complains, head bent at an awkward angle, trying to rest it on top of Ryo's head as they walk. 

There is an uncoordinated attempt at elbowing someone in the side that almost sends them both toppling over. 

"We really need to get a cab," Ryo grumbles.

"And go where? My house is way too far away and your mom will kill you, again." Uchi rolls his eyes. He's making a little bit too much sense for being this drunk.

"Your house isn't that far, you just don't want your mommy to see you drunk," Ryo mumbles under his breath. 

"She'll worry," Uchi slurs.

"Yeah, yeah, now where are we going to stay, genius?" Ryo asks, arm tightening around Uchi's waist, guiding him along. 

"We need to go inside," Uchi says. 

That's helpful, Ryo thinks. 

"First, convenience store!" Ryo exclaims, dragging Uchi forcibly across the street to Lawson. 

Ryo grabs a basket and starts putting in things at random, or so it seems. Uchi figures he'll help out too. 

Unbeknownst to Ryo that's how all the Kitty-chan merchandise and all of the lube ends up in the basket. Uchi thinks it'll be a funny prank; he wants to see Ryo's face when the clerk scans ten tubes and the extra large pack of "Big Man" condoms. 

Uchi retreats outside of the store so he can laugh and watch while Ryo hands over the basket to the clerk, his face going from blank to glaring in Uchi's direction through the glass. Uchi gets flipped the bird. 

It's not like he couldn't have put all the stuff back, Uchi thinks. 

Uchi starts staggering again as he laughs too hard, ending up on his knees by the umbrella stand left outside. 

When Ryo comes out he shoves a bag into Uchi's hand and starts off walking, Uchi trailing behind him, still giggling slightly. 

Fifteen minutes later.

"Ryo, I'm not carrying this anymore," Uchi says petulantly. 

"Those are your lube and condoms," Ryo says dismissively. "Not carrying them for you." 

"Coin locker! Station," Uchi says pointing ahead at the entrance to the subway down the sidewalk, before lengthening his stride and leaving Ryo behind to think. 

The trains stopped running at least an hour and half ago. They aren't close to any open business hotels and Ryo is sure as hell not going to sleep in a karaoke booth or uncomfortable Internet café when he has filming the next day.

Ryo sits down on the station entrance's steps, head in his hands while he waits for Uchi to come back. He looks up and a block or two down, flashing in twinkling neon lights, is a love hotel. 

No way. Ryo thinks to himself. 

"Stupid Uchi," Ryo complains to no one. 

It takes a few minutes, but then Uchi's back, fumbling with his wallet and trying to shove it back into the pocket of his tight jeans.

"Jerk, made me go alone," Uchi pouts and nudges Ryo's thigh with his foot. 

"Let's go there," Ryo musters up the will to say, albeit extremely reluctantly.

"Where?" Uchi asks looking around.

"There," Ryo hisses, pointing at the flashing sign. 

"Ryo, I know you're drunk but I'm not a slutty girl and you're just not my type," Uchi says mock consolingly, his hand resting on Ryo's shoulder.

"Well two of those may be true but one isn't," Ryo quips back.

Uchi pauses to think for a minute, "Hey! I am not a slut."

Ryo says nothing. Uchi frowns at him. 

"Was that rain?" Uchi asks wiping at his forehead.

"No, you're—"— Mid-sentence, it starts pouring down, pounding against the pavement and quickly starting to soak through their clothes. 

Uchi points and laughs at Ryo's expression.

"You were going to say I was imagining things, weren't you?" Uchi looks a little smug.

Ryo glares at him, his bangs already flattened and pressed wetly against his forehead. 

It starts raining harder, prompting them to stand up and start jogging down the street. 

"Damn humidity," Uchi whines. "It's hot and rainy and I can't tell what's sweat and what's rain anymore." 

"I'm going to catch a cold," Ryo grumbles. It sounds a lot like he's whining too but Uchi's too busy focused on how his hair is getting messed up to bother with poking fun at him. 

"Fuck this," Ryo yells, drowned out by the sound of rain hitting pavement. 

"Let's go inside," Uchi yells back, grabbing at his sleeve as they make an uncoordinated run across the street to stand together underneath an awning. 

"My clothes are soaked," Uchi bemoans, ringing water out of his shirt.

"Stupid rainy season, supposed to be over already," Ryo mumbles. 

"Let's go to the hotel, pervert," Uchi says, pulling Ryo along as he walks under the awning, trying to stay out of the rain.

 

*-*-*-*

 

"Things are still all weird, he's being annoying," Ryo complains one night. 

"You should just jump him," Subaru suggests and has Ryo choking on his beer.

"He's obviously has it bad for you," Yasu adds helpfully. 

"Your crush hasn't been a secret since—actually, no, it was always painfully obvious," Yoko says and Ryo glares at them all. 

"Tacchon," Ryo starts, looking towards him hopefully—like maybe Ohkura will be the saving voice of reason among his other crazy band mates. 

Ohkura holds his hands up in front of him. "Don't look at me, I agree with them. Both of you are being stupid, just fuck already and never tell me about it, okay." 

 

*-*-*-*

 

"I wonder what happened to the stuff we put in the coin locker," Uchi muses out loud.

"They clean them out after three days. It's been three months. Whatever we put in there is long gone." Ryo sighs into the pillow. 

"Whatever you wasted 10,000 yen on was definitely in there." Uchi starts laughing. 

"I don't know why, but somehow I get the feeling that that was your fault." Ryo glares at him. 

"Your glare is so much more intimidating with bed hair, Ryo-chan," Uchi laughs reaching out to mess it up further before Ryo's hand slaps his away. 

"Too loud, get out," Ryo complains, pointing a finger in the direction of his bedroom door. 

"You really want me to leave?" Uchi whispers into his ear, his hand resting over Ryo's stomach. 

Ryo makes a noncommittal noise as Uchi's lips find the side of his neck.

"Hmm, you can leave after you do that," Ryo concedes, trying not to laugh at Uchi's pouty face. 

"You only want me for sex," Uchi accuses and frowns down at Ryo. He's not at all offended since his hand is playing with the elastic band of Ryo's boxers and he can't keep the corner of his mouth from twitching, obviously wanting to break out into a grin. 

Ryo grins slightly, eyes mischievous. "At least then your mouth is occupied and you're less annoying." 

His breath comes out in a choked moan when Uchi all of a sudden presses down just a little too hard on the forming bulge in his underwear. 

"Lies. You like me and my mouth." Uchi smirks, leaning down to prove his point by pressing their lips together in a demanding kiss, not letting up until Ryo's breathless. Uchi then moves down his jaw, pressing fleeting kisses along the way as he makes a path down Ryo's neck, over his collarbone, reveling in the way Ryo's short breaths sound against his ear. 

"Why was that again?" Ryo feigns confusion, unable to manage a completely unaffected voice, his hips shifting up to press against Uchi's hand and hint at what he wants Uchi to do. 

"If you want me to do it, you have to ask nicely," Uchi singsongs. He rolls his eyes at Ryo's subtlety. 

"Fuck you," Ryo groans, laughing slightly when Uchi pokes him in the side in retaliation.

Then they're kissing again and Ryo can feel Uchi's erection pressing against his thigh. Ryo's sure by now Uchi can hear how frantically his heart is beating and how badly his wants it, his fingers sliding over all of the places he can reach. 

"I'll let you, if you say it one more time," Uchi says softly in Ryo's ear. Ryo knows what Uchi wants him to say, he already did so he's not going to do it again so soon. What Ryo wants to say is something sarcastic back but he rather likes what Uchi's suggesting. So much so that his breath catches in his throat and in one swift movement he pushes Uchi off of him and switches their positions. 

He presses down on Uchi's shoulders, pinning him to the mattress and making Uchi feel trapped, Uchi likes that feeling a lot more than he's willing to admit. Ryo rocks their hips together, groaning at the friction Uchi provides by thrusting up against him. At this point, each breathless sound Uchi makes fuels Ryo to go faster, precise movements turning jerky and uncontrolled until it gets to the point where he doesn't think he can hold out anymore, not with Uchi's fingers digging into his biceps. 

Uchi doesn't really need to hear 'I like you' or anything mushy like that from Ryo. He knows already from the way Ryo looks down at him and how he's rough but still careful. It's spelled out clearly in the way Ryo treats him, never outright saying anything but showing it. Even now Ryo doesn't seem to want to stop kissing or leave any space between them. 

Uchi knows how Ryo feels but he would never be able to pass up an opportunity to torment Ryo. Uchi has a thing for Ryo; his finds that his indignant and embarrassed reactions are just one of the things he likes. He supposes he'll refrain from telling Ryo he thinks they're cute, this time anyways, unless an opportunity to embarrass Ryo arises. 

It progress quickly from there to Uchi's legs pulled up by his chest while Ryo works two fingers in and out of him. 

"Okay," Uchi says, moaning when Ryo adds a third finger a few minutes later, pressing up against a spot that has Uchi's toes curling in pleasure. 

"Ryo," Uchi shudders breathlessly, reaching out for him with a blind hand, "just hurry up already."

It feels like it takes an eternity before Ryo gets the condom on and slicks himself with lube. Uchi doesn't remember having a coherent thought once Ryo pushes the tip of his cock and slowly slides in the rest of the way, pausing just slightly to rub the tension out of the back of Uchi's thighs before starting to rock in and out. 

Uchi feels sweat gather at his brow, aware of Ryo's hands holding his hips, and chest pressing against the back of his legs to maintain the same angle. He's hyper aware of the places his and Ryo's skin come into contact. It has him craving even more closeness even though they couldn't possibly become any closer than they are night now.

Ryo's steady pace has Uchi shivering, his muscles clenching each time the tip of his cock brushes against that one spot. Ryo's name falls freely from Uchi's lips in something like a mantra, as he gets closer to the edge. 

"So good." Uchi licks his dry lips as he exhales shakily into the pillow, his grip tightening on Ryo's bicep as he picks up the pace, thrusting in deeper. 

"Uchi, you-" Ryo chokes out, legs shaking from strain and sweat stinging his eyes. Ryo doesn't last very much longer, triggered by Uchi moaning, and dragging his nails down Ryo's back in retaliation to a particularly hard thrust on Ryo's part. Ryo manages a few feeble thrusts before he stops, hands running up and down Uchi's sides mindlessly as he comes down. He pulls out, and notices Uchi still hard, his own hand coming down between his legs and he starts pulling himself off.

Ryo's hand over his stops him and Uchi opens his eyes, panting and glaring up at Ryo, his bangs curling against his sweat slicked forehead. 

"Ryo, what the hell," Uchi whines petulantly but he allows Ryo to grab both of his wrists and pin them down on the bed next to his hips. 

Uchi looks down, eyes widening as Ryo's lips press against his stomach slowly moving downwards. Uchi groans when Ryo's chin bumps against his cock but instead of helping Uchi out, Ryo takes a diversion and presses his lips against Uchi's thigh. 

"Fuck, please, Ryo. I'm going to die," Uchi whines, hips shifting up desperate for any kind of friction.

At this point, Uchi's hands are fisting in the sheets and he's biting his lip in anticipation. 

Ryo's laughing at him, the bastard, Uchi thinks as he pouts down at him. 

"Impatient," Ryo says lightly, bypassing Uchi's cock again so he can press a kiss to Uchi's hip. 

"Just remember," Uchi gasps out, "I'll get you back for the teasing ten times worse." 

Ryo ignores him, but apparently decides to move on. He grabs the base of Uchi's cock, pumping a few times before licking over the tip. The soft, encouraging noises from Uchi fuel him on as his tongue moves up the underside, lips wrapping around the tip just briefly before he pulls back to do it again. 

Uchi's hands eventually make their way from the sheets to Ryo's shoulders to playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Ryo," Uchi gasps out, tugging slightly on his hair because he's going to come now and Ryo needs to move but he won't and that just makes Uchi moan louder and finally let go, shaking as he orgasms, Ryo's hands rubbing over his stomach calming him down. 

Ryo disappears for a second, coming back and cleaning them up as much as he can with the wet washcloth. 

Uchi pulls Ryo to him and Ryo rolls his eyes, enduring the uncomfortable sticking of skin together for a minute or two before he pushes at Uchi. 

"You smell," Uchi says lightly, lying back down.

"You're not exactly a bed of roses yourself," Ryo says, even though he flops right back down next to Uchi. 

Uchi laughs, spending a little more time in bed dozing before they both reluctantly get up.

Later on in the day, when he's in between Endless Shock performances, Uchi checks the messages on his phone.

I might like you just a little.  
But I'm never doing your laundry for you.  
There is a mountain of your nasty sweaty clothes on my bedroom floor. 

Uchi rolls his eyes but grins.

Love you too, Ryo-chan, Uchi sends back a few seconds later.

*-*-*-*

 

"How did you end up telling Ryo?" Yasu asks one night. He is oblivious to the way Ohkura is making a stricken face, his displeasure at how this is going to turn into one of those freaking "talk about our feelings" sessions written on his face. Not that he isn't happy for Ryo and Uchi, but he doesn't want to be stuck in the middle of Yasu and Uchi acting like teenage girls talking about their crush or boyfriend or whatever. 

"I have to go, filming tomorrow!" Ohkura says in a slightly desperate sounding voice, his eyes flicking between the exit and the other two guys.

Uchi has almost as much fun teasing Ohkura as he does teasing Ryo. 

"Sit down, Tacchon," Uchi pouts. Ohkura tries not to look, but he can't help it, and then Yasu is making the same face and Ohkura is really fucking screwed over. There is no way he can win against those two. Maybe Uchi if he were alone but not in combination with Yasu. Damn it. 

"Ryo beat me to it," Uchi smiles wryly. 

Yasu smiles warmly at him. 

"I'm glad things worked out," Yasu says.

"Yes, it is wonderful; now can I go?" Ohkura whines, moving to get up before Yasu pokes him in the side and pulls him back down by the arm. Yasu's strong for being so tiny (or maybe Ohkura's weak for being so tall). 

Ryo shows up a few minutes later, lifting a hand in greeting. 

Uchi scoots over and Ryo slides in beside him, facing across the booth from Yasu and Ohkura. 

"I'm seriously leaving if they get all touchy," Ohkura mumbles at Yasu. Ryo rolls his eyes and kicks at him under the table.

Uchi grins and throws an arm around Ryo's shoulders exaggeratedly. Ryo glances around, tensing up slightly before freezing when Uchi kisses him quickly, only a soft brush of their lips together.

Ryo smacks him upside the head after he does it but hearing Ohkura whimper and then seeing him stare off into space, traumatized, was totally worth it.

"Idiot, not in public," Ryo hisses.

Uchi grins and winks at Yasu who just shakes his head, resigned to his antics. Things are back to normal, for the most part.


End file.
